TW: The Four Somethings
by toobeauty
Summary: Four somethings that a newly-wed must have to be happy.
1. 1 Something OLD

_**TITLE: Four Somethings 1: "Something Old"**_

PAIRING: Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. Team mentioned.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: AU.

SUMMARY: A gift, a misunderstanding and the best solution.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended. TW belongs to BBC and their author but I really believe that Jack and Ianto belong to each other.

WARNINGS: m/m relationship.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine. I do not write much about TW so sorry in advance for any mistakes.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **"Something old"** is the first line of a traditional rhyme which details what a bride should wear at her wedding for good luck; it is often recited as the _"Four Somethings"._

* * *

 _ **Something Old – represents continuity and keeping the bride's family history alive as she takes on the groom's last name.**_

* * *

Ianto's birthday was ten days ahead and Jack had not found something to give him yet. This year, he had started his search with time but it had been unsuccessful. Every time he had subtlety suggested something, his boyfriend had found the way to belittle it, "It is too expensive"; "The quality is bad"; "This fabric is too rough" or "Who on earth would put that on a wall?"

August 19th was approaching and the immortal alien catcher was getting more and more desperate. He wanted to find something that could show Ianto how much he meant to him; however, the Captain was also afraid to give away his heart again. If he had stopped to think just for one second, he would have realized that he had already lost his heart to Ianto a long time ago, even before that year that never was.

In a desperate attempt to get more ideas, Jack decided to go and pick up their tech genius's brains, who happened to be his boyfriend's best friend and confident. He wandered around her desk until Tosh took her eyes from her computer screen and asked her boss if there was something he needed.

Jack blushed slightly and Tosh immediately realized that anything that was worrying Jack had to be related to Ianto.

Jack cleared his throat twice and then pushed a chair near hers to sit down. He leaned closer and whispered what his problem was. Tosh hid her smile behind her hand and told him that Ianto had already realized about his subtle questions and that was why he had been acting like that.

Jack looked at Tosh with surprise in his blue eyes and then he asked why Ianto had done that. Tosh heard the sad tone of the Captain's voice and it dawned on her that he had not done all those questions on purpose because he was too lazy to think for himself what to get to Ianto, as the Welshman had angrily accused him of. In fact, Jack was clueless and the desperation and now added pain to his voice melted Tosh's heart.

Jack went back to his office and when Ianto appeared some minutes later with a mug of coffee, he immediately could sense that something was not right. However, when he asked Jack if there was something wrong, the Captain just shook his head and told him he was fine. Ianto knew him too well to know he was not telling him the truth but he did not insist.

However, when Ianto went back to Jack's office later that evening, as soon as they were alone and subtlety suggested going back to his flat, the Captain thanked him politely but told him he had tons of urgent paperwork to finish. Jack had never used that excuse before, even less when it was the second time Ianto had invited him there after he had come back from his travel with the Doctor.

Ianto felt surprised and a bit disappointed, nevertheless, he pecked Jack's cheek and he went back to his flat alone that felt too big without Jack in it.

* * *

The following days, Jack was polite but a bit distant, and Ianto could not discover why.

While having dinner with Tosh another of the many nights he had been alone lately; Ianto started to tell her that Jack was behaving a bit cold and that he thought the man might be getting tired of him and was looking for a kind way to dump him.

Tosh looked at him as if he were crazy and asked him why he was thinking that. When Ianto told her when it started, Tosh immediately realized that Jack's attitude towards Ianto had a lot to be with their conversation.

Tosh confessed telling Jack about Ianto's thoughts on his birthday gift and the Welshman felt badly but he also knew he was right about Jack's laziness; the Captain could, for at least once, make the effort of thinking for himself; and that was what he added before taking a long sip from his beer.

"You are completely wrong this time, Ianto" Tosh said seriously.

"I am not" he defended himself.

"Yes, you are. Jack started looking for a present for you months ago and he only asked me to see if I had more ideas he had not considered when you vetoed all his choices" Tosh said and for the first time in a long time, she was completely on Jack's side.

"Oh, really? So he did really want to give me something special" Ianto whispered and felt too embarrassed.

In that moment, he realized that he had been a horrible boyfriend and if Jack didn't give him a gift, he would truly deserve it.

* * *

August 19th arrived and Ianto entered the hub and saw his friends already there. It was his 25th birthday, an important day for a Torchwood operative that had been in active duty since his late teen years.

The Welshman got sound kisses from both his female colleagues; Gwen added a crushing hug and Owen slapped his back friendly. He only got a head nod from Jack. Ianto felt his heart shatter, he was the only one to blame for his boyfriend's cold attitude and he knew he'd have to ask for forgiveness; he would do that as soon as they were alone.

The girls had decorated the boardroom with balloons and a big cake, shaped like a coffee mug was in the middle of the table with 25 little red candles.

They enjoyed the sweet treats and when it was time to blow the candles, Gwen reminded him to ask for a wish. Ianto immediately sought Jack's eyes and to his delight, his Captain was looking at him and a tiny smile graced his lips. Ianto wished to get things right with Jack soon.

When the breakfast-party was almost over, it was time to give Ianto his presents. He got a silk red tie and pocket kerchief from Tosh, a set of shaving cream and lotion, coffee flavoured, from Gwen and to everyone's surprise, a packet of a very exotic coffee blend from Owen. However, he got nothing from Jack. Ianto tried not to show his pain, he still had hope that he'd get something when they were alone but it was not the case.

The day went by an Ianto got more greetings and small gifts from people who stepped into his Tourist Information Office. However, every present and greeting was like another stab to his heart but he deserved that.

* * *

When everybody went home, Ianto entered Jack's office, his suit jacket already on and a determined look in his crystal blue eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Have you got a minute?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry"

"I don't understand"

"I was wrong about your questions for my present. I hurt you with my anger and I feel really bad about it"

"That's Ok"

"No, it is not. I was mean and rude"

"That you were but I cannot deny that you might have been right, according to my records"

"But I wasn't right, Jack"

"Well, everything is forgotten. By the way, here you are" Jack said and handed Ianto a white envelope.

Ianto opened it quite nervously; it was a full-paid dinner gift certificate for one of the most exclusive restaurants in the Bay area for Ianto Jones plus one.

Ianto lifted his gaze and thanked Jack for it.

"It doesn't have an expiration date so you can use it for a special occasion" Jack said and immediately lowered his head, too interested on the papers on his desk.

Ianto approached the big desk slowly and taking one of Jack's hands between his own, he asked him loud and clear:

"Would you do me the honour and have dinner with me tonight?"

"Don't you have any other person you'd like to go?" Jack asked, quite sheepishly.

"There's no one else but you in the whole universe for me" Ianto said and leaned over to kiss Jack on the lips.

Jack kissed him back quite chastely , however, Ianto was decided to get his birthday wish that same day, so he deepened the kiss and Jack could no longer resist; he had missed Ianto so much those last days.

When the long kiss was over, they remained in each other's arms, basking in their warmth. Jack sent Ianto home and arranged to pick him up in an hour.

* * *

Both men showered, shaved and got dressed in their best clothes. Jack had even managed to start his classic car and when Ianto saw it parking outside his building and shining under the street lamp light, he felt bad again; Jack had the car professionally cleaned because he knew how much Ianto liked that vintage car.

Jack buzzed him, Ianto went down immediately and Jack drove to the restaurant while keeping a calm conversation, sans jokes, saucy stories or innuendo.

They enjoyed a beautiful dinner, in a secluded table facing the bay, savouring the best dishes and spending time together, especially after so many days apart.

However, when dinner was over, both men felt strangely nervous, anxious but hopeful. After a long pregnant moment, Jack took a box from his greatcoat pocket and put it on the table. He then pushed it towards Ianto and whispered:

"Happy birthday, Ianto"

Ianto looked at the box and he shyly took it after thanking Jack. The surface was covered in strange symbols and even though he had been able to recognize and even decode symbols from many alien languages, he could not get any of them.

He caressed the carved surface until his finger touched a metal lock. He looked at Jack, as if he was asking for permission, and the Captain nodded, granting it.

Ianto opened the box and he found a big starfish with different hues of iridescent white and blue, lying onto a lawyer of thin orange sand.

"It's beautiful, Jack. Thank you so much" Ianto said, his voice so low that only Jack's enhanced hearing could hear it clearly.

"You are welcome. Even though I may sound cheesy, the blue of your eyes the first day he met immediately reminded me of her" Jack said.

"It is not cheesy, thanks. Where did you get it? It may be from Australia or somewhere around there. I've never seen colours like those on starfishes" Ianto said, admiring once again.

"It's from my home planet. It was the first starfish I caught with my father and he made the box and carved the symbols on it to remember the occasion" Jack explained, in a whisper.

"Oh … but you cannot give it to me, Jack. It's yours and a wonderful memory from your home and dad"

"That is exactly why I want to give it to you. It's very old but unique and I always said that I'd keep it with me until I found the right person to give it" Jack explained, staring at the shocked expression in Ianto's face.

"Why now? You have been living for so long. Why me?" Ianto asked, still stunned by the revelation.

"Simple answer, I love you, Ianto. I hope you believe me because sometimes it seems that you don't realize about how much; other times I have the impression that you think I am with you because it is convenient and easy because you are at hand" Jack said and the pain in his words hit Ianto like a full blow to the face.

In that precise moment, Ianto could understand all their previous misunderstandings and how wrong he had judged Jack.

"I'm so sorry. It is difficult for me to believe that you came back for me; you could have anyone" Ianto said.

"I know but I only want you. Have I done something lately to prove you that what I said when I came back was not true?" Jack asked, unable to hide the hurt in his tone of voice.

It took Ianto only few seconds to finally recognize that Jack had been faithful to him since the moment he had been back; however, he had been too blind to see it clearly.

"No, Jack, you haven't but …" Ianto hesitated for a while.

"But what, Ianto? Please, talk to me so I can understand what it's wrong" Jack almost begged him and that was something very strange to see.

"I'm afraid that you will follow your Doctor again and I don't think I'd be able to tolerate if it happens again" Ianto replied, feeling embarrassed for expressing his most inner fear.

"I promise you that I won't go away for the rest of your life and may that old starfish be the symbol of my promise" Jack said clearly and Ianto believed every single word that left his Captain's lips.

* * *

That night ended in the best possible way, Ianto showed Jack that he wanted to rekindle their previous intimate relationship so he took him to his flat and to his bed where they rediscovered the marvel of sharing their bodies and souls.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and slept the whole night, feeling loved and safe.

The box containing the old starfish, that was on the dresser opposite the bed, glowed in the dark, enveloping them in a blue and white iridescent light and a deep old baritone voice whispered some words in an alien language that had not been invented yet:

 _ **"Well done, my son; he is the one"**_


	2. Something NEW

_**Something New – represents optimism for the future as well as optimism for the future with the bride's chosen life partner.**_

* * *

"Move in with me" Jack asked his Welshman.

"Don't be daft, Jack" Ianto replied and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Why not?" the immortal asked, extremely wounded by Ianto's rejection.

"Because I love you too much" the dark-haired man replied seriously.

Jack looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Ianto sighed loudly and cradling his lover's face in his hands, he explained:

"I don't want you to suffer when I die"

"But I will, anyway" Jack replied.

"But it will hurt less if we keep it casual as it is now" Ianto said seriously.

Jack nodded, pushed the new golden key inside his trousers pocket, took his greatcoat and left Ianto's flat. The Welshman was astonished and a little hurt; he thought that Jack would have fought harder to make him change his mind.

The following days were a bit awkward but then Jack went back to his usual self and to Ianto's bed. However, Ianto knew that nothing was as it had been before and he regretted his so direct explanation but there was no way to take his words back.

* * *

Two hours later, Ianto Jones was lying dead in a pool of his own blood and a crying Captain was shouting at the stars in a language he only could speak. Suddenly, a golden glow enveloped the still frame and lifted it some inches above the floor. Ianto's body started to fit and after some minutes, it was lowered onto the floor again. Jack was so shocked that he had not been able to move, only to stare at his lover's body.

A loud groan made the Captain look and he discovered a pair of crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

"Ianto?" Jack asked confused.

"Death does not want me, it has just sent me back to you" Ianto said and sat there without a single scratch or wound on his pale skin.

"Why?" Jack asked, still puzzled.

"Why what?" Ianto asked.

"Why did you stand between me and the weevil?"

"Because I'd give my life a thousand times to keep you safe" Ianto confessed.

A sudden wind enveloped both men and the Doctor's voice sounded loud and clear:

"Jack and Ianto, a new beginning is waiting for you two, born from the unselfish love Ianto feels for you, Jack and I can assure you that he feels the same for you, Ianto. So embrace this new chance of life you have been given Ianto jones and make the most of it" and after saying that, he disappeared.

Jack looked at Ianto and the Welshman, who knew his Captain better than himself, kissed him on the lips long and sweet and then whispered in his ear:

"Would you mind asking me again? Because my answer is definitely "Yes"

Jack did not ask at all; he only took the new shiny key from his greatcoat pocket, put it on Ianto's hand and kissed his partner-to-be until they became breathless and so a new stage in their lives was born.


	3. Something BORROWED

_**Something Borrowed – represents happiness and a successful marriage. It is extremely important that this item be returned to its original owner or else it would not be borrowed. You can throw all your good luck out the window if this item becomes something stolen!**_

* * *

The weevil hunting was not what Jack was expecting, nothing at all. He thought it would be an easy one because it was a youngster but it was, by far, one of the strongest they had ever found. It took both of them to subdue him and Ianto was not happy. His favourite dress shirt, the one he had carefully chosen for his date with Jack that evening was completely ruined; a large stain of mud and other disgusting fluids were spreading along the front of it when Ianto had to roll on the dirty alley floor to avoid the alien's sharp claws.

Fortunately, his dress suit jacket was resting on the back seat of the SUV, unharmed and clean. Unfortunately, the time for the reservation was close so it would not allow Ianto to get back to their flat and change the shirt.

When they were carrying the weevil to one of the cells in the Hub, Jack suggested Ianto wear one of his shirts and Ianto agreed after giving the idea a minute or two to think. His face did not reflect the turmoil of mixed feelings inside his heart or the warm sensation that had immediately invaded and took permanent residence in his chest. Ianto had always thought that wearing another person's clothes was an intimate gesture and they had never done that before.

The immortal alien catcher had been showing a different side of him since he had come back from his travel with the Doctor; a travel that had changed him deeply and, to Ianto's secret delight, had brought him back to him to start the shy relationship that both were trying so hard to make it grow.

Ianto went to Jack's little bathroom in his former own bedroom under his office and washed his chest and neck thoroughly as well as his hands and face. When he re-entered the bedroom, he found a pristine white dress shirt on a hanger waiting for him and no Captain beside it. The new Jack had learnt the meaning of privacy, at least for Ianto's standards, and even if it was hard for him, he had respected it. Both men had reassumed their former sexual relationship but they were taking it easy. Jack had been extremely cautious and had stated clearly that dating Ianto and monogamy were synonyms for him from the moment the Welshman had accepted his first date.

Ianto took the shirt off the hanger and his hands caressed the fabric, it was soft and it seemed to be warm at his touch and his nostrils caught a slight perfume on it; he got it closer to his nose and a whiff of Jack's fifty-first century pheromones made him feel light-headed. The shirt did not fit him well; Jack was much broader than him in the chest area and his biceps were much more tone than Ianto's, however the man did not say a word about it; he simply adjusted the shirt the best he could and decided not to get his suit jacket off at all. However, deep down in his heart, he felt his love becoming stronger and bolder and hugged his body tightly as if he could fuse Jack's shirt with his own skin.

Jack was waiting for Ianto upstairs while giving Myfanwy a large piece of dark chocolate. He was also having one of those intimate talks with their pteranodon while the prehistoric animal did some cooing sounds as if she were able to understand his second favourite human being. The Captain was confessing to their "watch dog" his fears about Ianto's well-being when he was on the field and how much he meant to him. He also confessed he was head over heels in love with his Welshman and that he would embrace the fact and do something about it sooner than he had thought; especially after the last incident with the weevil and his miraculously recovery when that warm and golden light had brought him back to him.

Jack was about to say something else when Ianto appeared, adjusting his cufflinks. The image of Ianto wearing his shirt took the Captain's breath away and he immediately thought he had never seen a sexier and tender image than that. It was as if his own body were wrapped around Ianto's and he could only feel envious of his own shirt because it was able to touch that skin so closely.

Ianto, sensing Jack's eyes on him, lifted his gaze and bestowed a shy but intimate smile upon Jack and the Captain knew that they were doing more than fine.

Many months later, when they had let their bodies speak better than their brains and both men had stated loud and clear their love for each other, they recalled that episode and remembered it with happiness and love.

If Jack discovered that one of his shirts was missing from the wardrobe and later saw Ianto wearing it, he said nothing but looked at his lover and soon partner-to-be with so much love that it made Ianto wear Jack's shirts and now socks more often.


End file.
